The Silver Guardian
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: She's been watching since the beginning, waiting. Now she's here to kick some digital ass...
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: The Silver Guardian

(Taking place in midseason4)

Part 1- Jeremy

We were all in my dorm room when Elizabeth appeared.

I don't mean Elizabeth as in our principal's daughter, who's nickname is Sissi but her real name is Elizabeth, but I mean a tall, dark-haired, goddess-like girl with a long white dress beneath a light silvery-grey cloak. Our first impression was that she _was_ a goddess, possibly the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite. But when she opened her mouth, she spoke with a British accent. She said something in a foreign language, possibly Latin, but by our uncomprehending faces, she tried more languages.

"Hablan espanol?" she asked. We all stared at her blankly. "Parlez vous Francais?" she asked again. _No_, I thought to myself, _we certainly do not speak Spanish or French_. Finally, she gave up and, exasperated, asked, "English?" Odd Della Robbia, our craziest Lyoko warrior, shouted tactlessly, "Yes, lady! Jeez, we aren't multi-language people!" I sighed, and shook my head helplessly. "Odd, chill out. Yes, we speak English," I said to the girl. "My apologies, Odd Della Robbia. I am Elizabeth, Silver Guardian of Lyoko," she said. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Aelita said pleasantly. "I'm-" "I know who you are, Aelita. As well as you, Jeremy Belpois. And you, Yumi Ishiyama," she said, addressing Yumi, who sat on the floor by Ulrich's feet. "Yes, as well as you, too, Ulrich Stern," she added, as if she were reading his mind. "Wait," said Yumi, standing up. "If you're a Guardian, then it was _you_ who captured me on Lyoko three years ago!"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, and shook her head. "No," she contradicted, "that was the Golden Guardian of Lyoko: my twin sister, Elvira. When you destroyed her, you freed me from the prison she and XANA threw me into. Ever since then, I vowed to watch over all of you, to be your 'guardian angel', in a way. I've come to help you in your quest to destroy XANA once and for all." We all exchanged glances, absorbing everything. We said nothing, and Elizabeth continued. "I understand that your friend William is a servant of XANA himself," she said grimly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yumi's fist clench. "Hold up here," said Ulrich. "Are you even a real person, or are you a specter, sent from XANA to trick us?" he asked carefully. After that, both he and Odd eyed her suspiciously. "Alas," said Elizabeth, "I am a Spirit, only one of two Spirits of Lyoko. Elvira is the other Spirit, but her essence was dark, which led her to her death." Elizabeth looked so sad, I felt bad for Elvira myself. "Jeremy Belpois, I appreciate your sympathy. I hold no hatred against my sister, but it was her decision to join XANA in his pursuit of world domination," said Elizabeth with a sad smile. "How did she turn over to the dark side, if you don't mind me asking," said Yumi. Elizabeth smiled sadly, and began.

Part 1A- Yumi

"It started a year earlier, when Franz Hopper created us," Elizabeth explained. "We were perfectly aware of XANA's corruption, and we struggled to keep Aelita safe from him. I took care of her while Elvira helped Franz fend off the monsters. When Franz couldn't hold them for long, she went with Franz to talk to XANA, to reason with him. Using our twin link, I listened in the conversation. I came in time to see Franz Hopper's withered form lying crumpled on the ground. Elvira turned, and I saw XANA for the first time. He made her an offer I knew she couldn't refuse. He offered her the chance to be the Queen of Lyoko, and of the world, only if she helped him. She thought about how much more power she would have, for she would never find satisfaction in our Guardian powers given to us. XANA offered her much more power, such as Powers of Manipulation of both humans and Lyoko itself. She agreed, and went off to find me. She entered the tower with evil surrounding her. She told me of how much more powerful she'd be, what kind of strength she'd have. She tried to make me join her, saying XANA would make me the most powerful Guardian Lyoko would have. I denied, telling her my duty was to protect the humans and Lyoko. She grew angry, and vowed to destroy everything, starting with me."

Elizabeth paused, and I saw tears glimmering on her face. "Elizabeth," I said softly, "you don't have to continue. It's okay." She gave me a sad smile, and continued anyway. "Yumi Ishiyama, you've not yet heard what I did to stop her. You see, the Guardians are given the power to summon all of Lyoko's power and use it against enemies. That was what I did. I summoned all power, and forced it upon Elvira. I recall my silver beams of Power burning her face." She paused again, seeming to know I was about to ask, "Wait, aren't Guardians invincible in a way?" Elizabeth explained, "When a Guardian uses their powers against the other, their powers destr...destroy the other. Nonetheless, my powers weakened her. I came to her, knelt down, and whispered the Guardian words of death. I knew she would not die, for if she died, I would die as well. She disappeared, and I left the tower to soon find her on the body of a Manta, with XANA directing it. I do not mean any sorrow, but I also saw...the dying form of a weakened Franz Hopper."

Elizabeth stopped again, and I saw Aelita gasp. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Aelita. I know you scarcely recall any of this, much less me and Elvira, and I know this is a great burden to bear," Elizabeth said gently. Aelita sobbed softly. "No, it's coming back. I remember you and Elvira, fighting. I remember after you left the tower, you came back in, and said something, probably a spell or an incantation, over me," Aelita whispered. "Yes. I placed a Guardian's blessing of protection upon you, and I prophesized that you would be found years later, and one day return to Earth," said Elizabeth. "Unfortunately, XANA was also awakened when Jeremy rebooted the Supercomputer, and Elvira was as well. I awakened, but XANA and Elvira locked me away, in a prison that would only open if the Golden Guardian was destroyed. For years, I watched you, placing small but useful Guardian blessings upon each of you, such as enough strength to use your gifts given to you. When Elvira trapped Yumi inside a dome of Golden power and destroyed it, you also destroyed Elvira, thus freeing me and restoring my power. I show my gratitude by protecting all of you," Elizabeth finished. "So, you had enough power to become a spirit here on Earth?" I asked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"I could assume a human form, but it would be extremely dangerous for a Guardian to do so," said Elizabeth. "How would it be dangerous for you to one of us?" Odd asked again, tactlessly. "As a human, I would still have my powers. I would have no control over them. I could wipe out the whole city with my Guardian beams and no one would be left alive," Elizabeth explained. She said it so darkly I began to get scared of this gentle "Guardian". "Do not fear me, Yumi Ishiyama. Returning to the reason of my presence, I know how to bring XANA to his knees and I know how to free your friend. Only if you accept my offer..." Her voice trailed off. We all turned to Jeremy, who shrugged. "Eh, why not? We need all the help we can get. And plus, she's spent years on Lyoko, and was created by Franz Hopper himself. And if she could bring down another Guardian-" "Wait a second. If Elvira was destroyed, then how are you alive?" Ulrich asked. I looked up at him and Elizabeth replied, "I had enough power from Lyoko to keep me alive. I gained more and more power through the silent years, and when Elvira was truly destroyed, I was strong enough that I was alive," she explained.

"Nevertheless, we could use Elizabeth's experience and her strength. So, I say yes," said Jeremy. He looked at us, and Ulrich shrugged. "Yeah, okay," he said. "I agree with Jeremy. She knows things about XANA we don't. So yes," said Aelita. I said nothing, only smiling warmly at Elizabeth. Odd sighed. "I guess I'm in too," he said. Jeremy stood. "I guess it's settled. Tonight, we try to use this program I made to free William with Elizabeth's help," said Jeremy. Elizabeth smiled. "If your program does not work, I know some Guardian spells that should help. Oh, I failed to mention that as a Spirit Guardian, I can teleport effortlessly to Lyoko and back. However, I cannot take a human with me. I can, though, try to teleport you to Lyoko. I've not done it yet, but I am powerful and controlled enough that I'm sure I will not transport you to somewhere else. Tonight," said Elizabeth, and she disappeared with silver beams.

Part 2-Ulrich

That night, we met up with Elizabeth in the scanner room. She was beautiful, which was my first impression of her, but she looked ready for battle. She smiled as if to tell me thanks. I laughed nervously, until Jeremy hurried me into the scanner. "I will see you very soon, Ulrich Stern," said Elizabeth, and disappeared. The virtualization process began, and in no time, I saw Elizabeth in a silver dress, her black hair braided off to the side in the desert sector. A silver crown was wrapped around her head, and her physical weapon was a platinum sword tipped with a silver rose. Odd wolf-whistled. "Lookin' good, Lizzie!" he exclaimed. Elizabeth smiled, and Jeremy's voice came on. "Alright, Odd, enough flirting with the Silver Guardian. You've got a couple of visitors twenty miles east. Uh oh," he said, and I turned to see a dark figure standing atop a Krab. I glanced at everyone else, and Elizabeth frightened me the most. She looked intimidating because a silver essence radiated around her. "There's something not right here," she said, looking around. "I feel a stronger, darker presence. But it feels so familiar..." she muttered to herself. She shook it off, and we all charged towards William and his army of Krabs.

"Supersprint!" I shouted, and sped off at lightning speed. I leaped on top of the Krab William stood on and ensued fighting him. He growled, and knocked me back with that black smoke power. He jumped off and shouted at the Krabs, "Attack them!" They obeyed, and started firing lasers at my friends and Elizabeth. "Okay, pretty boy," I said to him, getting his attention, "wanna tango?" He growled again, and came at me, I shielded my face from his mega-sword and kicked him the gut. "Oof!" he said, and jumped, missing my head by two inches. I swung my swords and suddenly, his weapon flew out of his hand. I saw Elizabeth muttering some Guardian spell with her hand thrust forward and her eyes closed. She shouted something and William's mega-sword went poof. William turned and shot a blast of black smoke at Elizabeth, who shouted something else and deflected the blow. She turned, and waved her hand, destroying two monsters. Aelita handled the last Krab easily. "Confused, William?" Yumi shouted. William glared at Elizabeth, and charged at her. Suddenly, we heard another girl's voice, causing William to stop. She spoke in the same foreign language Elizabeth did, and William replied in the same language. Elizabeth tensed. Her red lips formed one word: "Elvira."

Part 2A- Aelita

I looked at Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich. "Elvira?" I mouthed. They shrugged. Suddenly, a flash of dark gold light fell upon us, and gold and black smoke swirled around a girl who looked exactly like Elizabeth, only she wore a golden dress with black lace around the sleeves, and on her head was a gold crown with a black gem in the middle. Her eyes were covered in black eyeshadow and gold liner. Her lips were a darker red than Elizabeth's. "Hello, sister," Elvira sneered. Elizabeth was at loss for words. Odd broke the silence by saying, "You may be hot, but you're on that side. Sorry." He fired a laser arrow at Elvira, who disintegrated it just by flashing her eyes at it. "I admire your bravery, Della Robbia. Too bad I have to kill you," Elvira sighed. She fired a golden orb with black smoke caressing the sphere at Odd. He flew back almost a hundred feet, and Jeremy exclaimed, "Odd! Be careful, guys. Elvira's powers are strong enough that-" "That I can actually kill you, right here," finished Elvira. She prepared another golden orb, until Elizabeth exclaimed, "_Deirfiur, stad, le do thoil_."

We exchanged glances. "What did she say?" Yumi asked. Jeremy replied, "She's speaking Irish." "It is the official language of Lyoko. Franz Hopper found Irish an intriguing language and instilled in the Guardians the ability to speak and translate it, and also made us multilingual," Elizabeth explained. "She told Elvira to stop," said Jeremy. Elvira sneered again at us. "_Ba choir duit a thainig chugainn, deirfiur_," she said to Elizabeth. "'You should have joined us, sister'," Jeremy translated. "_Oscailte do shuile_, Elvira. _A bheith leis an namhaid a bheadh i gceist le cinniuint dorcha_," Elizabeth replied pleadingly. "'Open your eyes. To be with the enemy would mean a dark fate'," Jeremy translated again. "_Amadan_," Elvira chuckled evilly. "'Fool'," Jeremy translated yet again. "I thought you were the smart one, Elizabeth. Now, if you don't mind, we will take the key to Lyoko with us," Elvira said, glancing at me. "Manta, _tagann_!" Elvira shouted. Soon enough, a Manta fired a laser at me, and Elizabeth shouted something in Irish that made the monster explode.

Suddenly, I felt arms around my neck, strangling me. I tried to escape, but William's voice whispered, "_Scith a ligean, fanacht socair_." I felt tired suddenly, and collapsed. I faintly heard Elizabeth shouting at me in Irish. "_Duisigh_!" Elizabeth shouted, and my eyes shot open. "What happened? Since when does William speak Irish?" I asked as Elizabeth helped me stand. "He charmed you. He told you to calm down. When one is on Lyoko, they are powerful enough to place their enemies under a deep sleep by saying those words softly. I groaned, and sat down. I couldn't fight. "Just stay here, princess," said Odd, who helped me up. Elizabeth turned to face her sister. "This battle is between me and Elvira," she said.

Part 3- Odd

I have to admit, seeing Elvira and Elizabeth battle was intense. Elizabeth glowed with silver essence, and Elvira glowed radiant in gold. "_Chuige sin ta se in am againn seo_," Elizabeth said defiantly. "_Aontaim go hiomlain i, deirfiur_," Elvira replied with an evil grin. _Jeez, if she weren't evil and trying to kill us and rule the world, I'd so go out with her, _I thought to myself. "_Criochnaionn se...anois_!" Elizabeth shouted, and thrust her hand forward at "_anois_". A silver beam shot from her hand, and Elvira formed a golden beam, saying the same thing. The two had to use both hands to increase their power. "_Nios mo_!" Elvira shouted. Elizabeth started to fall on her knees, and Jeremy shouted, "You guys, help her! She's getting weaker!" Elvira laughed evilly. "Why don't you just do the same thing you did when you almost killed me? You've done it before; why not do it again?" she mocked. Elizabeth looked up at her and said, "I will not make that mistake once more!" Elvira grinned, as if she were told great news. "Fine then! I suppose I must summon the power of Lyoko and destroy you!" she screamed. "Lyoko, _a thaibhart dom le do chumhacht_!"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the light from the Digital Sea arose and entered into Elvira's body. "No!" Elizabeth shouted, and stood. "Lyoko, _a thaibhart dom le do chumhacht_!" Then, the power stopped going to Elvira and turned to Elizabeth. Elvira realized what was happening, and shouted what Elizabeth shouted more forcefully. Before we all knew it, they were screaming it simultaneously. The power was too much for the both of them, and the two flew back. We all ran to Elizabeth, who was laying on her side, groaning. "Elizabeth!" Yumi screamed. "I'm- I'm all right..." Elizabeth sighed. "_Leigheas dom_." Silvery smoke wrapped itself around Elizabeth and lifted her up. She gasped, and landed gently on the ground. "Elvira," she gasped, and quickly ran to her sister. Elvira was on her back, unconscious. "Eliz- Elizabeth?" she whispered. "Elvira," said Elizabeth, "I'm so sorry, _deirfiur_." Elvira managed a soft smile. "You are not to blame. I am the one...who should be apologizing. Will you...ever...forgive me?" Elvira coughed, and Elizabeth's voice cracked. "I- I do, _deirfiur_, I do," Elizabeth sobbed softly. She placed her hand on Elvira's forehead and whispered, "_Leigheas ar mo dheirfiur_." That was when gold and silver combined.

Part 3A- Aelita

I tried my hardest not to cry. We stood over Elvira's broken figure as Elizabeth tried to heal her. She was unsuccessful. "Thank you, my sister. I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..." With that, Elvira died. "Elvira?" Elizabeth asked. "Elvira. Elvira, no! No, no! Elvira, please, please..." she pleaded. Elvira didn't answer, and Elizabeth placed her hand on Elvira's forehead and whispered, "_Codladh i siochain go deo_." Elizabeth crossed Elvira's arms, and soon Elvira was lifted up, and disappeared in a flash of gold light. Elizabeth watched her sister, and said goodbye in Irish.

Suddenly, she began hyperventilating. "Elizabeth!" Ulrich shouted, and caught her just in time as she collapsed. "Oh no. I forgot," said Jeremy, who had remained silent all this time, "She and Elvira were Guardians." Odd looked up. "Yeah, we know that Einstein. Why?" Odd asked grimly. "Don't you remember what she said? Only a Guardian can be destroyed only if another Guardian destroys them. Also, she and Elvira had a twin link, and I guess Elizabeth used the last of her strength to heal Elvira," Jeremy explained. "Oh no..." I gasped. "Yes. Elizabeth is dead," said Jeremy.

I felt like a Blok had fired a hole through my stomach. Yumi sobbed into Ulrich's shoulder, and I knelt down and repeated what Elizabeth said over Elvira's body. Unsure, I said, "_Co- codladh...i...siochain...go deo_." Silver smoke surrounded her and lifted her. They spun around her quickly, and soon, Elizabeth's body was gone. We noticed that William wasn't with us anymore, and we exchanged glances. "Guys, I guess we're going to have to bring XANA down ourselves," said Jeremy, and we were brought home.

Part 4- Jeremy

It had been a week since the deaths of the Golden and Silver Guardians of Lyoko, Elvira and Elizabeth. We gathered in my room, where I shared some information I found out about Elvira and Elizabeth.

"Apparently, XANA didn't have a lot of strength to create those replikas we found in the network," I explained, "so Elvira lent him some of her power and bang!" I snapped my fingers. "A replika." The others exchanged glances. "What about Elizabeth?" Aelita asked. "I'm glad you asked. She really was our 'Guardian angel'. She was the one who scared William away in our battles. That's why he just backed away and disappeared suddenly. He saw Elizabeth, and I guess Elvira and XANA filled him in on her," I said. "And she really was the one who placed that protection thing on you. She was the one who granted you your energy fields and the ability to manipulate Lyoko. She was your protector to begin with," I said to Aelita.

"Elizabeth also shared something useful and kind of depressing," I added. I waited, and Ulrich pressed, "Well?" "She said that with Elvira's power, XANA could summon the powers of all the replikas and create something more dangerous than ever, and whatever it is, we have to be ready," I said. Everyone else would agree: we were in the fight of our lives.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. 'Sup , this is an update for the Silver Guardian.**

**This story was done by my best friend, so if you want another chapter let me talk to her first.**

**I need her help cause I have no idea where to go with this story.**


End file.
